Mon enfance perdue
by Nevermind555
Summary: Le Capitaine replonge dans les souvenirs de sa jeunesse perdue. POV Harlock.
**Mon enfance perdue**

Il m'arrive souvent de me replonger dans l'époque où je n'étais qu'un enfant. Les souvenirs sont précis, vivaces. Des vues, des odeurs, des sons. Riches. J'ai laissé mon enfance à Heiligenstadt...

* * *

Cet oiseau chantait de cette manière. Son lent. Répétitif. Il annonçait, comme beaucoup de ses pairs, le printemps. Le sol fleurissait, de même que certains arbres. Les bourgeons naissaient, donnant de jeunes pousses d'un vert tendre et pale, fragile et superbe.

Le renouveau avait toujours un effet frappant sur moi, même enfant.

Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe grasse de la clairière, près du lac, yeux clos, dressant l'oreille à la fête des oiseaux. J'y restais jusqu'à la tombée du jour. Le vent frais venu du lac venait alors me rappeler qu'il était temps pour moi de regagner notre domaine.

* * *

Je me souviens de ce chemin baigné de soleil, emprunté jadis. Les rayons passaient à travers les feuillages naissants. Dans ce calme où seul le bruissement des feuilles était perceptible, le chant des oiseaux avait un effet apaisant. Régulier.

Plus bas, le doux clapotis de l'eau ne faisait que renforcer la quiétude du lieu. Le lac semblait sans fond. Sa couleur variait selon les saisons, lui conférant un côté mystérieux, légendaire. Je me plaisais à imaginer quelles armures de chevaliers reposaient en son fond. J'aurai aimé que l'eau sombre me conte les prestigieuses batailles de jadis.

* * *

La vaste forêt se trouvait en bordure d'un cimetière. Quelques tombes gisaient ça et là, éparses. Des arbres offraient de l'ombre aux stèles. L'automne, le lieu était parsemé de feuilles, offrant un tapis brun épais aux défunts. Je demeurais des heures assis sur le muret ceinturant le lieu, contemplatif. Puis je me promenais entre les tombes, notant chaque détail des épitaphes. La plupart étaient des héros tombés pour la patrie. Je les admirais. Moi aussi, je souhaitais mourir un jour pour mes idées. A l'adolescence, cette idée se renforça. Adulte, elle devint une obsession.

* * *

Plus loin, au Sud, se trouvait la cascade. C'était un lieu que tous les enfants adoraient ! on pouvait s'y baigner en été, sous le regard vigilant de quelque aîné. L'eau demeurait fraîche toute l'année car le lieu était en grande partie ombragé. J'aimais le bruit de la cascade. J'appréciais moins les cris de mes camarades de jeu. Souvent, je m'éloignais pour aspirer au silence et au repos. Ils avaient raison : j'avais "poussé" trop vite. On me disait "spécial" ; c'était un mot douillet. On n'appréciait pas ma façon de me mettre à l'écart. Je ne prêtais pas attention aux murmures, d'autant plus que mon éducation se faisait à domicile ; je ne côtoyais donc aucun des enfants en cour d'école. J'aimais apprendre. Par-dessus tout. Il se disait que j'étais un enfant curieux, éveillé. J'avais un sens très aigu de ce qui m'entourait. Très jeune, j'ai pu et su me mêler à des discussions adultes.

* * *

J'aimais les jeux de guerre et de stratégie. Adolescent, combien d'heures avais-je passées à élaborer une stratégie, à la mettre en place puis à la balayer d'un coup de revers ?

Je me torturais les méninges à sortir de mon chapeau des attaques inédites, à surprendre l'adversaire là où il s'attendait le moins à me voir surgir.

* * *

Le château occupé par nos ancêtres était magnifique. Il suffisait à lui seul pour combler ma curiosité : ses infrastructures massives, sa majesté, sa position dominant le lac, les forêts et la vallée, sa cour intérieure, son chemin de ronde, son donjon, ses tours, le pont qui y menait...

Enfant, la salle de armes, sous les voûtes, avait toujours été mon lieu de prédilection. Je fus très vite accoutumé aux armes, anciennes comme nouvelles.

Adolescent, ce fut la bibliothèque qui me tint captif des heures d'affilées. J'y étudiais les récits de guerre, les lignées de notre imposant arbre généalogique, je dévorais tout ce qui concernait la construction des fortifications anciennes...

* * *

Même si j'appréciais le printemps, la vue du château en hiver était somptueuse. Le manteau blanc qui recouvrait les lieux conférait à l'endroit un enchantement.

En hiver, je passais ma vie dehors, avec la meute de chiens de mon père et je rentrais, transi de froid, au jour tombant, me jetant sur un potage chaud avec voracité !...

C'étaient là des jours heureux.

* * *

Lors de ma carrière militaire, le château me rappela fréquemment à lui, lors de rares permissions. J'y retrouvais alors mon foyer, ma langue maternelle.

Peu avant qu'il ne disparaisse tragiquement, mon père avait prédit mon destin : "Tu ne seras pas militaire, mon fils... tu es beaucoup trop rebelle pour cela. Tu seras pilote, certes, sous ta propre bannière."

J'avais alors développé une intense antipathie envers mon supérieur à l'école militaire. Plus tard, j'héritais de ma balafre au visage suite à un duel dont l'objet se révéla, avec le recul, des plus ridicules !...

* * *

Piloter me procurait des sensations inédites. Enfant, le vol des oiseaux, leurs piqués, leurs loopings, leurs capacités à se déplacer si aisément dans les airs, me laissait rêveur.

Très jeune, mon père m'avait installé dans un de ses anciens biplans et nous survolions la contrée. Je m'extasiais, autant pour la vue que pour les sensations en vol. Nous côtoyions les nuages, c'est tout juste si je ne pouvais pas les toucher en sortant la main - un rêve de gosse.

Adolescent, je pus enfin troquer la place arrière pour celle de pilote. Mon père m'inculqua son art du vol en de solides bases auxquelles je rajoutais ma touche qualifiée d'"audacieuse" selon le terme employé par mon père. Un jour, alors que le carburant venait à manquer, je fis planer l'avion jusqu'à une clairière, réussissant un atterrissage sans briser, par miracle, l'axe de roues, et passais quelques jours dans les villages alentour le temps de trouver de quoi remplir mon réservoir et repartir. Malgré mon âge déjà bien proche de la majorité, j'eus droit à une violente réprimande de mon père en rentrant au bercail ! Le conflit fut réglé le soir même de mon retour, devant une partie d'échecs.

* * *

Le besoin de piloter était impérieux, acceptant de servir sous les drapeaux du système solaire - alors que je commençais sérieusement à mépriser toute cette pompe servile. Mes camarades étaient prêts à tuer père et mère pour une montée en grade. J'en ricanais. Le talent ne leur venait pas à l'esprit. Les pots-de-vin si. S'il y avait quelque botte à lécher, ils se bousculaient sur les rangs !

Comme à l'ordinaire, mon comportement m'isolait. Ma réputation fit rapidement le tour des casernes. Je ne prêtais pas plus attention aux sobriquets et aux remarques qui fusaient sur mon compte que lorsque j'étais enfant. Il allait de soi que je ne pouvais pas convenir à tout le monde.

C'est la fille d'un de mes supérieurs le plus acharné qui me radoucit. Elle faisait penser au soleil tant elle irradiait... sa longue chevelure blonde parvenait à me tenir éveillé la nuit alors que le silence s'abattait enfin sur les dortoirs. Elle s'appelais Maaya. Et elle aussi était une rebelle.


End file.
